coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Julie Jones
Julie Jones has been a member of the Coronation Street writing team since 2005 contributing 237 scripts including five co-credited with Peter Whalley, Jonathan Harvey, Carmel Morgan, Martin Allen and Steven Fay, as well as two double episodes. She also contributed scripts for Brookside, Britannia High, Bob the Builder and Shaun the Sheep. Before writing for television, she had a successful career writing for local theatre and in advertising as a freelance copywriter. Episodes written by Julie Jones 2000s 2005 (9 episodes) *Episode 5947 (24th January 2005) *Episode 5991 (28th March 2005) *Episode 6010 (22nd April 2005) *Episode 6029 (16th May 2005) *Episode 6037 (29th May 2005) *Episode 6076 (22nd July 2005) *Episode 6086 (5th August 2005) *Episode 6125 (26th September 2005) *Episode 6168 (23rd November 2005) 2006 (15 episodes) *Episode 6236 (26th February 2006) *Episode 6279 (26th April 2006) *Episode 6285 (5th May 2006) *Episode 6300 (26th May 2006) *Episode 6321 (22nd June 2006) *Episode 6345 (28th July 2006) *Episode 6354 (9th August 2006) *Episode 6355 (11th August 2006) *Episode 6372 (4th September 2006) *Episode 6373 (4th September 2006) *Episode 6380 (15th September 2006) *Episode 6423 (13th November 2006) *Episode 6424 (13th November 2006) *Episode 6436 (29th November 2006) *Episode 6454 (24th December 2006) 2007 (17 episodes) *Episode 6469 (14th January 2007) *Episode 6502 (28th February 2007) *Episode 6514 (18th March 2007) *Episode 6530 (9th April 2007) *Episode 6542 (25th April 2007) *Episode 6562 (25th May 2007) *Episode 6577 (15th June 2007) *Episode 6587 (29th June 2007) *Episode 6606 (25th July 2007) *Episode 6614 (6th August 2007) *Episode 6615 (6th August 2007) *Episode 6650 (24th September 2007) *Episode 6672 (26th October 2007) *Episode 6686 (14th November 2007) *Episode 6694 (26th November 2007) *Episode 6704 (10th December 2007) *Episode 6705 (10th December 2007) 2008 (15 episodes) *Episode 6731 (14th January 2008) *Episode 6750 (11th February 2008) *Episode 6751 (11th February 2008) *Episode 6768 (7th March 2008) *Episode 6790 (7th April 2008) *Episode 6807 (30th April 2008) *Episode 6811 (5th May 2008) *Episode 6836 (11th June 2008) *Episode 6892 (27th August 2008) *Episode 6904 (15th September 2008) *Episode 6909 (22nd September 2008) *Episode 6933 (24th October 2008) *Episode 6943 (7th November 2008) *Episode 6966 (12th December 2008) *Episode 6979 (29th December 2008) 2009 (15 episodes) *Episode 6996 (23rd January 2009) *Episode 6997 (23rd January 2009) *Episode 7014 (16th February 2009) *Episode 7026 (6th March 2009) *Episode 7043 (30th March 2009) *Episode 7065 (29th April 2009) *Episode 7072 (8th May 2009) *Episode 7082 (22nd May 2009) *Episode 7104 (22nd June 2009) *Episode 7121 (17th July 2009) *Episode 7122 (17th July 2009) *Episode 7134 (3rd August 2009) *Episode 7174 (1st October 2009) *Episode 7186 (16th October 2009) *Episode 7219 (30th November 2009) 2010s 2010 (16 episodes) *Episode 7247 (8th January 2010) *Episode 7266 (4th February 2010) *Episode 7284 (1st March 2010) *Episode 7306 (1st April 2010) *Episode 7323 (23rd April 2010) *Episode 7342 (17th May 2010) *Episode 7363 (14th June 2010) *Episode 7375 (9th July 2010) *Episode 7396 (6th August 2010) *Episode 7414 (30th August 2010) *Episode 7428 (20th September 2010) *Episode 7435 (30th September 2010) *Episode 7465 (11th November 2010) *Episode 7474 (22nd November 2010) *Episode 7493 (17th December 2010) *Episode 7501 (27th December 2010) 2011 (14 episodes) *Episode 7521 (24th January 2011) *Episode 7540 (21st February 2011) *Episode 7551 (7th March 2011) *Episode 7574 (8th April 2011) *Episode 7583 (22nd April 2011) *Episode 7601 (13th May 2011) *Episode 7622 (10th June 2011) *Episode 7635 (30th June 2011) *Episode 7676 (26th August 2011) *Episode 7677 (26th August 2011) *Episode 7686 (8th September 2011) *Episode 7702 (29th September 2011) *Episode 7713 (14th October 2011) *Episode 7732 (7th November 2011) 2012 (18 episodes) *Episode 7770 (2nd January 2012) *Episode 7778 (13th January 2012) *Episode 7779 (13th January 2012) *Episode 7790 (30th January 2012) *Episode 7805 (20th February 2012) *Episode 7832 (29th March 2012) *Episode 7851 (23rd April 2012) *Episode 7866 (14th May 2012) *Episode 7887 (13th June 2012) *Episode 7890 (25th June 2012) *Episode 7891 (25th June 2012) *Episode 7912 (19th July 2012) *Episode 7936 (20th August 2012) *Episode 7952 (10th September 2012) *Episode 7962 (24th September 2012) *Episode 7978 (19th October 2012) *Episode 7992 (9th November 2012) *Episode 8008 (2nd December 2012) (Co-written with Peter Whalley) 2013 (16 episodes) *Episode 8035 (7th January 2013) *Episode 8054 (4th February 2013) *Episode 8067 (22nd February 2013) *Episode 8083 (15th March 2013) *Episode 8110 (22nd April 2013) *Episode 8115 (29th April 2013) *Episode 8142 (7th June 2013) (Co-written with Jonathan Harvey) *Episode 8156 (26th June 2013) *Episode 8163 (5th July 2013) *Episode 8190 (12th August 2013) *Episode 8206 (4th September 2013) *Episode 8217 (20th September 2013) *Episode 8218 (20th September 2013) *Episode 8240 (21st October 2013) *Episode 8249 (4th November 2013) *Episode 8262 (22nd November 2013) 2014 (18 episodes) *Episode 8292 (3rd January 2014) *Episode 8309 (27th January 2014) *Episode 8328 (21st February 2014) *Episode 8350 (24th March 2014) *Episode 8367 (18th April 2014) *Episode 8387 (16th May 2014) *Episode 8388 (16th May 2014) *Episode 8389 (19th May 2014) *Episode 8412 (25th June 2014) *Episode 8415 (30th June 2014) *Episode 8447 (13th August 2014) *Episode 8469 (15th September 2014) *Episode 8488 (10th October 2014) *Episode 8501 (29th October 2014) *Episode 8514 (17th November 2014) *Episode 8515 (17th November 2014) *Episode 8536 (22nd December 2014) *Episode 8537 (22nd December 2014) 2015 (21 episodes) *Episode 8554 (14th January 2015) *Episode 8575 (13th February 2015) *Episode 8576 (13th February 2015) *Episode 8587 (2nd March 2015) *Episode 8610 (3rd April 2015) *Episode 8611 (6th April 2015) *Episode 8626 (27th April 2015) *Episode 8646 (25th May 2015) *Episode 8661 (15th June 2015) *Episode 8688 (20th July 2015) *Episode 8689 (20th July 2015) *Episode 8699 (3rd August 2015) *Episode 8700 (3rd August 2015) *Episode 8715 (24th August 2015) *Episode 8716 (24th August 2015) *Episode 8746 (5th October 2015) *Episode 8767 (6th November 2015) *Episode 8768 (6th November 2015) *Episode 8788 (7th December 2015) *Episode 8789 (7th December 2015) *Episode 8802 (25th December 2015) 2016 (16 episodes) *Episode 8832 (5th February 2016) *Episode 8853 (4th March 2016) *Episode 8867 (25th March 2016) *Episode 8874 (4th April 2016) *Episode 8875 (4th April 2016) *Episode 8907 (19th May 2016) *Episode 8911 (23rd May 2016) *Episode 8951 (22nd July 2016) *Episode 8952 (22nd July 2016) *Episode 8956 (29th July 2016) *Episode 8992 (16th September 2016) *Episode 9001 (29th September 2016) *Episode 9026 (2nd November 2016) *Episode 9029 (7th November 2016) *Episode 9030 (7th November 2016) *Episode 9061 (19th December 2016) 2017 (17 episodes) *Episode 9079 (16th January 2017) *Episode 9080 (16th January 2017) *Episode 9089 (30th January 2017) *Episode 9090 (30th January 2017) *Episode 9118 (10th March 2017) *Episode 9119 (10th March 2017) *Episode 9156 (3rd May 2017) *Episode 9188 (16th June 2017) *Episode 9202 (7th July 2017) *Episode 9203 (7th July 2017) *Episode 9229 (14th August 2017) *Episode 9230 (14th August 2017) *Episode 9260 (27th September 2017) *Episode 9275 (16th October 2017) *Episode 9276 (16th October 2017) *Episode 9291 (3rd November 2017) *Episode 9332 (21st December 2017) 2018 (17 episodes) *Episode 9353 (15th January 2018) *Episode 9354 (15th January 2018) *Episode 9379 (14th February 2018) *Episode 9380 (14th February 2018) *Episode 9394 (2nd March 2018) *Episode 9429 (13th April 2018) *Episode 9457 (16th May 2018) *Episode 9458 (16th May 2018) *Episode 9506 (13th July 2018) *Episode 9507 (13th July 2018) *Episode 9513 (20th July 2018) *Episode 9554 (7th September 2018) *Episode 9578 (5th October 2018) *Episode 9592 (22nd October 2018) *Episode 9630 (5th December 2018) *Episode 9631 (5th December 2018) *Episode 9648 (25th December 2018) (Double episode) 2019 (12 episodes) *Episode 9699 (22nd February 2019) (Co-credited with Carmel Morgan) *Episode 9724 (24th March 2019) (Double episode) *Episode 9754 (26th April 2019) *Episode 9778 (24th May 2019) *Episode 9789 (7th June 2019) (Co-credited with Martin Allen) *Episode 9829 (24th July 2019) *Episode 9855 (23rd August 2019) *Episode 9877 (18th September 2019) *Episode 9878 (18th September 2019) *Episode 9896 (9th October 2019) *Episode 9926 (15th November 2019) (Co-credited with Steven Fay) *Episode 9953 (16th December 2019) 2020s 2020 (1 episode) *Episode 9986 (22nd January 2020) Other Coronation Street related works *Text Santa 2012: A Christmas Corrie - (Co-credited with Simon Crowther, Damon Rochefort and Susan Oudot) Category:Coronation Street writers